Final
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Pensamientos de Remus cuando ve a su hijo y cuando esta en la batalla.


FINAL

Miro al pequeño bebe y siento que todo en mi vida ha cobrado sentido. Siento que mi razón de existir ya se cumplió.

Sus pequeños cabellos castaños y sus tiernos ojitos chocolatosos son lo único que me hace seguir y pienso que al crecer será un gran griffindor, seguramente un don Juan y/o un bromista sin remedio.

Y yo seré feliz con cada carta que me mande el colegio, seré feliz cada vez que me hable de una chica diferente porque de cierta forma los podre ver en él.

Siempre me dolió ver a Harry, su apariencia física es igual a la de James, pero, Harry siempre fue Lily. Harry se comportaba como ella y por eso duele, duele pensar que por más parecido que tenía con James, no era él. Si tan solo se hubiera parecido más a su padre tal vez no sería tan difícil recordar. Pero no fue así. Harry siempre fue una prueba de que James se había ido y no iba a volver. Aun así he querido a Harry como si fuera mi propio hijo. Porque de cierta forma es mi cachorro.

Pero, ahora puedo verlos otra vez. Este pequeño bebe será igual a ellos, Puedo notarlo, sus ojitos tienen ese brillo travieso que ellos tenían. De cualquier forma ser como ellos está en su sangre.

Cuando me dijeron que sería un varón pensé ponerle James Sirius o Sirius James. No podía decidirme. Pero le pusieron Ted, Ted Remus, yo hubiera preferido Ted James o Ted Sirius. Sin embargo, también quería ser parte de él. Porque de alguna forma se que tanto James como Sirius ya forman parte de mi pequeño bebe, mi pequeño Ted.

Y es por ellos que con lágrimas en los ojos beso su pequeña cabeza, soy media vuelta y me dirijo a la batalla.

Lucho y peleo con todas mis fuerzas. Porque ni James ni Sirius merecían morir así. Porque les prometí a ambos cuidar de Harry. Porque sé que a ellos les gustaría estar aquí.

También lucho por Harry porque merece ser feliz. Porque desde que lo volví a ver en su tercer año lo acogí como a mi hijo. Porque es gracias a él que pude ver el nacimiento de mi otro hijo. Porque aun cuando nunca se lo he dicho, es gracias a él que sigo vivo ya que ese 31 de octubre quise morir al ver mi mundo derrumbarse y él fue la luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

Y lucho por Nympadora. Porque me gusta verla molesta por su nombre, porque ella le puso colores a mi solitaria vida. Porque ella vio a Remus y no al licántropo, porque ella me ayudo a dejar de temerme. Porque ella es la que hace latir mi corazón. Porque ella me ha dado lo que siempre he querido…una familia.

Finalmente tengo que decir que lucho por Ted, mi pequeño bebe. Porque quiero que viva sin temores, porque quiero que crezca feliz en un mundo de paz.

Un rayo verde me distrae y temo por Ted. Temo no poder verlo crecer, temo no estar ahí para recibir las quejas del colegio ni para escuchar el nombre de una chica diferente cada semana. Pero por sobre todo temo no estar ahí para verlo dar sus primeros pasos o para oírlo decir su primera palabra. Temo no estar ahí para poder decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

Ya nada puedo hacer, el rayo impacta en mi pecho y sé que todo acabo. Suelto un último grito de odio. Odio contra el destino porque parece haberse empeñado en destruir todo lo que alguna vez quisimos los merodeadores.

A James se lo llevaron antes que pudiera disfrutar de su hijo. A Sirius antes de que se pruebe su inocencia. Y a mi…a mi me llevan sin dejarme gozar de lo que siempre soñé, una mujer que me ame y un hijo de quien cuidar.

Mientras caigo puedo ver a Harry y le suplico con la mirada que lo cuide, que cuide de mi pequeño Ted. Que cuide a mi querido Teddy.

Al caer al piso siento como poco a poco la muerte me llama. Mi sangre licantropa no puede posponer más lo inevitable. Caigo en la oscuridad absoluta.

"_**¡Hey! Moony te tardaste"**_

"_**Paddy tiene razón, te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo Remus"**_

"_**James, Sirius me alegra volver a verlos"**_

"_**A nosotros también nos alegra verte, ¿verdad Prongs?"**_

"_**Si Paddy. Y ahora los merodeadores estaremos juntos otra vez"**_

"_**Por y para siempre"**_

Bueno, no he podido evitar escribir esto. Me estoy leyendo el 7mo libro de Harry Potter por centésima vez y buaaaa no puedo superarlo. Porque tenía que morir, después de todo lo que sufrió. Buaaa

Bueno tal y como ya he dicho este domingo actualizare mis otras historias donde ni SIRIUS ni REMUS morirá.


End file.
